Mine
by Misery24
Summary: Following 2x09. Miles is hurt and in an attempt to help him, emotions are revealed. [Charloe]


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Expect my computer. Everything else belongs to NBC.

Summary: Following 2x09. Miles is hurt and in an attempt to help him, emotions are revealed.

**Mine**

She was glad once again that he came to her rescue. It was becoming a habit of his, she thought. Everything changed between them. Nowhere in her wildest dreams she expected that to happen. Nor that she would count on his help.  
>She couldn't say that she was entirely unhappy with him as an ally. The way he fought gave her a sense of security, giving her a courage to believe that they have a chance in this war. She shouldn't have been surprised. He was „the general", after all. And she fought next to Miles long enough to see that their military background and the way life treated them in general gave them both advantage.<p>

But, no matter what, every time they were in a crossfire, she wasn't entirely sure if he will bail on her, or worse, point a gun at her. She was actually mad at herself for forgetting that he was responsible for Danny's death and her fathers as well. Not to mention,God knows how many people died by his hand directly. But, the truth was, they were fighting entirely different war now and she knew that in this world, who was once your enemy can be your ally.

After Aaron killed all the Patriot soldiers, she and Monroe went to find Miles and coming around the corner they heard Rachel's panicked cries for help as she kept screaming Miles's name.  
>Bass was the one who started running first but Charlie was right behind him. He pushed Rachel out of the way and started to shake Miles himself pushing his sleeve even more, exposing the wound which was now completely infected.<p>

„Son of a bitch" he muttered. „Miles! Miles!" he raised his voice, He took his other arm to feel his pulse and he was somewhat relieved when he found it.

„Is he...?" Charlie asked entering the room, her voice trembling.

„No. I can feel his pulse. It's weak but he's still alive. But this infection is serious and I don't know what we can do from this point." He said sitting next to his best friend.

Rachel was trying to think of a solution but without access to any drugs she was at loss. The room was completely silent.

„What can we do?" Charlie asked again feeling the need to break the silence.

„I don't know." Rachel said, sorrow in her voice. „He needs treatment and even if we had antibiotics, they need time to work."

„What about... I don't know, something like a dialysis?" Bass asked.

Rachel looked him in the eyes, completely surprised that Monroe would know that.

„What's dialysis?" Charlie asked.

„It's a way of cleaning blood. It works with a machine, so to speak. It draws blood, cleans it through a filter and puts it back in." Rachel responded.

„We can just leak his blood and put mine in." Monroe said looking at Rachel pleading her with his eyes. He just got his friend back. He wasn't ready to lose him. And certainly not because of a stupid infection.

„Bass, it's not that simple..." Rachel started.

„We have the same blood type." Bass said already taking his shirt off.

„Find something that we can use to draw blood from his body" he said to Charlie. „Something that can act as a transfusion kit."

Knowing Charlie had no idea what that was supposed to look like, Rachel stood and said that she will go and find it herself.

Charlie slowly crossed the room and sat next to Miles, right across from Monroe who was now only in his undershirt. She felt the need to cry but knew that Miles would kick her butt himself if she did. She glanced at Monroe and was surprised, or not, to see that he was now staring at his friend, also with tears in his eyes.

„He's gonna be alright." she said getting his attention. „This will work. You'll help him."

She, of course, meant him and Rachel and had no idea why she didn't say so... Bass also knew that it was up to him to save his friend. He stared at her for a second thinking how if he hadn't come back for her, he wouldn't even know Miles was in trouble. Charlie felt his pain from just looking in his eyes. She was starting to catch that look in his eyes more often and wondered if it has been there all the time he acted as the general of the Monroe republic.

The two of them shared the look of understanding kneeling next to the one person who knew them by heart. Even Rachel had to admit that she didn't know who her daughter was now. Miles was there for better and worse for both. The sound of Rachel rushing in the room startled them both and they looked away from each other.

„I can't believe they had this in the infirmary." She said.

„Just hurry." Monroe said adjusting himself next to Miles.

„We have to draw at least half of his blood first. It will be pointless if we don't."

Monroe removed Miles's jacket pushing his sleeve up.

„Do it." He ordered, panic in his voice. He knew they were losing time.

He didn't have to tell Rachel twice. She got to work and in a matter of seconds Miles had a needle stuck in his arm and a tube which was filling with his infected blood. When Rachel was satisfied with the amount of blood drained from Miles's body, she simply nodded to Monroe who was sitting there, ready. She connected the two and soon Monroe's blood started to fill Miles's veins. Everyone in that room prayed that it would work. Charlie was looking at Miles trying to will him back to health but then she glanced at Monroe and saw that he was getting more pale by the second. She got to his side and knelt next to him laying her hand on his chest.

„Hey? You OK?" she gently asked as if afraid she would hurt him. Rachel was on the other side talking to Aaron so she wasn't there to see this exchange between her daughter and their worst enemy.

His eyes found hers and she instantly felt a shiver that went through her spine. His look was piercing through her even in this state. He ignored the question and simply asked:

„Is it working?"

She took a glance towards Miles but she had no idea what should she be looking for.

„I don't know. I hope so." She gulped and dared to ask again. „Are YOU alright?"

His eyebrows shot up as he observed her. She was fidgeting and she wasn't looking at him but instead at his arm. He didn't know what to think. If anything, Charlie was the girl who not once looked away from him, showing him her bravery.

„I'm fine. Or I will be when this is over."

She nodded and asked herself when did it happen? When did she start to worry about Monroe?

Monroe wasn't that clueless when opposite sex was concerned and he did notice the change in her behavior towards him. However he didn't dare to think that it meant anything more than she simply started to tolerate him.  
>Rachel came back looking curiously at Charlie who was now sitting next to Monroe. Charlie quickly stood up and moved away from Monroe who made a mental note at her behavior.<p>

„Will this work?" Charlie nervously asked.

Rachel knelt next to Miles still exchanging looks between her daughter and Monroe. She checked his pulse and nodded.

„Yeah. But this only buys us a few hours. We need antibiotics and strong ones. And I think I'll have to repeat this process at least once more. She looked at Monroe knowing that she was asking him to put himself on the line.

„Whatever it takes." He said. „Will you have to...you know?" he nodded towards Miles's hand.

„I don't know, It would give him a better chance." She quickly responded not even wanting to think about that.

„What are you two talking about?" Charlie asked and immediately realized. „You wanna cut his arm off? Seriously?! You two probably know him better than I do and even I know that he wouldn't want that! There is no way he would be able to live like that."

„I know, Charlie. I won't do anything if not completely necessary. I promise."

Charlie nodded. In that moment Aaron burst in the room panting.

„I got them!"

He shoved the bag into Rachel's hands and sat down on the floor. Charlie looked from one to another wondering when exactly Aaron left the room in the first place. And she knew exactly why she had no idea...

„Oh, thank God." Rachel gasped and started to assemble the drugs Aaron brought her.

„Where? How?" Charlie asked completely in wonder. Things were happening at light speed and she was completely lost.

„You don't wanna know." Aaron said still recovering from running. The truth was, his power over nanotech wasn't gone. However, this little favor came with a price, a deal that can be resolved later on, and with Miles's help.

Rachel took the needle from Miles's arm as Monroe did to his as well. He began to stand up but he mistook his condition and his legs gave up under him. Charlie jumped and got to his side in a matter of nanoseconds (pun intended) and caught him around the waist feeling his every muscle. He grasped her shoulder and managed to stay on his feet.

„Thank you." He uncomfortably said. It wasn't because he was caught by a girl, but because he knew what he felt with her arm around him.

She simply nodded looking in his blue eyes seeing his mismatched feelings. He wasn't that good at hiding his emotions. She didn't know what exactly she was seeing besides gratitude but she knew for certain it warmed her all over.

„You're welcome." She whispered and helped him on the chair forcing herself to look back at Rachel and Miles. Rachel was already injecting Miles with some antibiotics.

„Bass, I know it's too soon but if we want to speed this up I'm gonna need your blood again in about 3 hours."

„No problem." He said unconvincingly. He was pale as a sheet.

„Can I be a donor as well?" Charlie asked seeing in what condition Monroe was in.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows not understanding why Charlie was asking her that. They already knew Bass was a match.

„Well technically, you could. You're a universal donor, but there is no need for that."

Monroe was observing this exchange seeing that Rachel was on to something.

„Why are you asking?" Rachel asked.

Charlie fidgeted.

„Well, I don't know... I mean... Monroe already lost a lot of his blood and...well, we need him. I mean, if something happens we have a better shot with him at his best, right?"

Rachel nodded.

„Right. Well, ok. If you're insisting." She knew better than to pick a fight with her daughter and although that wasn't a true reason, she had to admit that her reasoning was not bad.

„Charlie, you don't have to do this." Monroe said from his spot.

„I want to. Besides, I feel completely useless. At least this way I'll be able to say I helped." she smiled showing her perfect smile which instinctively cause Monroe to smile back at her.

Rachel again observed the two and she hated what she was seeing.

„Charlie?" she broke their moment.

„Yeah?"

„Will you go and find us some water? You and Bass will need to drink some.

Charlie nodded and left the room. Bass could feel Rachel's eyes on him. That was the reason why he kept staring at his arm rubbing the wound. He knew she wasn't going to give up...

„Just say what you have to say, Rachel."

„What's going on with you and my daughter?" she asked directly.

He shrugged.

„Nothing."

She wasn't buying it.

„You're twice her age, Bass. And not to mention you are who you are."

That got his attention.

„Who I am? Well, with that logic, this whole world wouldn't be where it is if it weren't for you and Ben, Rachel. I'll take responsibility for my actions, but if you are allowed to make amends, then at least give me the same courtesy. Or at least give your daughter a free will to decide for her own."

Rachel was a little surprised by Monroe's words. He was right, she knew that. She was responsible for so many terrible things but it was easier to act like it was all caused by some strange force and not some stupid people.

„Fine. Just tell me one thing. Did something happen between you and Charlie? And you know what I mean."

„Nothing happened, in any way." He really wasn't lying. But he wasn't going to say that he wanted something to happen.

„Is there a possibility of something happening?" she pushed a little not really wanting to hear the answer she was dreading to hear.

He stopped a little.  
>„How do you expect me to answer that?" he asked feeling the need to hide. He knew he really sucked at lying and that he always carried his emotions on his sleeve.<p>

„You just did." Rachel said somewhat disgusted. She wasn't stupid. She saw the looks on both and knew it was a matter of time before their chemistry brought them together, in one way or another.

Charlie found the water and was making her way back not even imagining of what was being said about her. When she entered the room, everyone was silent. She almost made a „who died" joke but knew that the only person who was able to appreciate it was the one unconscious.

„Got it." She said crossing the room and handing Monroe a canteen.

„Thanks." He said being grateful for water but for her interruption as well.

„So, now what?" she asked.

„Now we wait and in about 3 hours we'll do another transfusion and hopefully that will be enough to prevent the threat." Rachel professionally said trying to convince herself as well. „Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Bass's head shot up knowing what this was about. He saw Charlie shrug and she and Rachel went into the hallway but not before she glanced at him and smiled.

„So? What's up?" Charlie asked.

„I just need to ask you a question and I would appreciate the honesty. Now, don't think I'm trying to judge you..."  
>„What is it?" Charlie interrupted halfway mad because she had a feeling this will turn into a fight, just like most of their conversations do.<p>

„Is there something going on between you and Bass?" she bluntly asked on purpose. Charlie wasn't the one who could hide her emotions as well. She was like that even as a child. And if she wasn't ready to say the truth out loud, then the answer would show on her face. This question made her face go from complete shock to embarrassment to unbelief that her mother would even ask her that.

„Going on how exactly?" she tried to compose herself.

„Let me put it this way. Do you have romantic feelings for Bass?"

Again, her face showed shock. She tried to read Rachel's face but failed. She was expecting anger but she couldn't see it.

„No! Why would you ask me that? You know what he did to our family?" Charlie started to defend herself under her voice. She really didn't need Bass overhearing this conversation.

„Yes. I know what he did. I also know this world is changing. Dramatically by the minute. And what once was the absolute truth, now it isn't. Charlie, we are adapting to change and sometime the situation is pushing us in a direction that we never thought we would go to. And I'm wondering if this is one of those situations."

„Well, it isn't." Charlie quickly said. „I'm aware we need his help, but nothing can change that he's a psychopath who murdered God knows how many people. He kept you from us for years as well."

Rachel shifted from one foot to another remembering what Bass threw at her. She really wasn't the one to play all high and mighty.

"Yeah. About that. You need to know something. I was the one who told Bass to fake my death."

"What? Why?" Charlie screamed loud enough for Aaron and Bass to hear. Neither one wanted to get in between mother and daughter so they smartly stayed in their place.

"I thought it would be for the best. Miles needed a reason to leave and I saw he was struggling. So I, sort of, blackmailed Bass telling him how I would do willingly anything he wanted me to if he injected me with the drug that would slow my system down. The same drug I used on him, by the way. He was pretty sure that Miles won't abandon him so he took the bait. They showed Miles my body and the rest is history."

Charlie didn't know what to think. She was mad at her mother but was used to that feeling by now so she simply shrugged.

"Fine. So what does that have to do with your ridiculous question? Did he tell you I have feelings for him?" she asked knowing that her behavior towards him was different and obvious even for a blind man, but she still hoped he hadn't noticed.

"No. I didn't ask him about your feelings for him."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"But you asked him something about this subject?"

"I asked him the same question I asked you, if something was going on." Rachel said already regretting bringing the subject in the first place. She honestly didn't know why did she. Probably because she hoped and prayed that she was wrong. She really should've known better...

"Well, what did he say?" Charlie tried to act annoyed.

"He pretty much reacted the same way you did." Rachel diplomatically answered.

"Pretty much?" Charlie imagined him telling Rachel to fuck off.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She saw the look in Bass's eyes. She didn't want to tell her the truth but she knew if she lied, the truth would come back to bite her in the ass.

"Charlie, just forget about it, ok? I was just worried so I overreacted. Let's go see how Miles is doing."she headed towards the door but Charlie grabbed her arm.

"Mom?"

Charlie needed to know. Maybe then she would be able to think about something else. Rachel realized, not that long ago, that if she wanted to keep her daughter, she would stop telling her what to do or how to feel.

"Let's just say he wasn't that surprised by my question." she sighed knowing Charlie would know what that meant. She used that moment to remove herself from Charlie and left her there. She walked back into the room and sat down next to Miles checking his pulse. She avoided Bass's questioning look which in that moment went from her to Charlie who entered the room. She as well avoided his look and he knew that he was right. Rachel just had to bring everything out in the open.

Time went by and was passed in silence, each of them thinking about their own problems. Charlie and Bass thinking about the same one. Charlie was thinking about Bass and wondered what exactly did Bass say to Rachel. She knew that she was lying through her teeth when she said to Rachel that she didn't have any feelings but hate for Bass. She also knew from Rachel's look that she knew that also.

After a while Rachel finally took a glance towards Bass seeing that he was now propped against the wall with his eyes closed, probably asleep. He looked like a boy, a man he once was, before everything went downhill for him; his family's tragic death, the blackout, him loosing his baby... If she wasn't caught up in the middle of everything, she would feel sorry for him. She would probably even understand why he was the way he was. She really missed the real him. She always thought that he was a bit naïve, like a little boy lost in a real, cruel world. His eyes always showed every emotion and he never tried to hide them. She always admired that. It took a lot of courage to wear a heart on a sleeve, like he did. She missed that boy... Her subconscious was telling her to use a perfect moment to kill him, but that other part of her, who was still a bit of a hopeless romantic was telling her that if there is a possibility that boy was still there, it would be nice to bring him back. She was just afraid to use Charlie for that. But she saw them together and she knew that Charlie already started to bring the old Bass back.

"Mom?" Charlie brought Rachel back from her thought. "Is it time?"

Rachel looked at her daughter seeing a brave woman who knew how to defend herself. She wouldn't let Bass hurt her, in any way.

"Yeah. We can do another transfusion. Come here." Rachel pointed to a place next to Miles where Bass was not that long ago.

"You know, you can always use me." Bass said. "I feel fine. A few more ounces of blood shouldn't make a big deal."  
>He tried to play it off as cool. He was still feeling the loss of blood, but he didn't want Charlie to go through that.<p>

"No need." Charlie said stubbornly. "Like I said. I need to do this."

He nodded not saying a word. From the first time he had met her he knew that she was stubborn. He had to admit that every time they were together, she surprised him even more. He liked that. He liked her.

Rachel connected Charlie to her uncle and her blood started to fill his veins.

"I have to talk to Aaron for a bit. Can you watch this? Just make sure the needle doesn't come out and feel Charlie's pulse every few minutes."

Bass knelt next to Charlie without a word and did as he was told. Charlie knew that he wasn't big on chit chat but she felt weird just sitting there and being quiet.

"I hope this will work." she said trying to catch his eyes. He, on the other hand, just nodded as he was checking her pulse. She rolled her eyes knowing that his behavior was a result of Rachel meddling.

"How long do you think it will be before Miles gets better?" she tried again. No response.

"Hey!" she grabbed his arm with her free hand.

She startled him and he acted on reflex grabbing her arm back and looking at her with predator eyes. The connection lasted only for a few seconds but it was filled with tension.

"I'll get you some water." he said and stood up. "Hey, big guy! Come here and watch her. I'll be right back." he said to Aaron who entered the room without Rachel.

Charlie shook her head as she watched his back go farther and farther away until he disappeared. He did that once already that day but he came back. She was so sure then that he won't come back, that he left her there to die. But, he came back and when she called him up on it, it seemed that he was surprised by his actions as well. Or so she thought. She was actually thinking if he decided to actually leave now. He didn't need Rachel to ask him stupid questions about his possible feelings towards a girl who was his best friends niece.

If anything, Aaron was the expert at observing people from afar but it would take a blind man not to see the weirdness between Monroe and Charlie at that moment.

"So." he awkwardly started. "You feeling ok?"

Charlie looked at him and smiled a little. Aaron was the only thing left that reminded her of her childhood.

"I'm fine. I just hope this will work."

Aaron nodded as he tried to find the courage to pry.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Go ahead." Charlie said

"How could you fall in love with Monroe?" Aaron asked and mentally slapped himself for being that direct. Charlie looked at him wide eyed trying to find the exact words.

"I'm not...Aaron, how could you think...God!" she felt as if she betrayed her dad and brother in a matter of seconds.

"Look, Charlie. I can see something changed between the two of you. And even with everything that went on with Cynthia, this little charade that's been playing out in front of my eyes is pretty obvious. Rachel staring at the two of you, the two of you looking at each other when you think the other isn't looking? Obvious."

That got her attention. He was looking at her? She sighed thinking how everything got so weird so quickly. She glanced at Miles and mentally picked a fight with him. If he wasn't so stubborn to hide his wound maybe everything would be different and he would be there to play interference and no one would have the time to watch her and Bass.

"I don't know, Aaron, what happened. It seems as if everything changed. Me, in particular. I mean, I'm completely different from before. I don't even hesitate to kill someone anymore. This war that's been going on brought out the worst in everyone. Are we really that different? Is he that much awful than me? Than my mom? Miles?"

She had to admit that with everything the two of them went through, Bass was right: she really didn't know him before. But she knew Miles, and she knew that with everything Bass did, he was always his brother.

Aaron really didn't know what to say. Charlie made sense in a way. But there was still the fact that for a while Monroe was the their mortal enemy, a dictator who was responsible for everything. His need for power caused a lot of bad things to happen. Was there a possibility of him changing?

"Charlie, I can't tell you what to do. Just be careful." he finally said.

"Always." she smiled at him and blinked hard. She was starting to feel dizzy. "Hey, Aaron. Can you call my mom? I don't feel so good."

Aaron jumped and went to the door yelling.

"Rachel! Rachel! Come quickly! It's Charlie!"

Bass was just around the corner thinking about that girl in there. How she indirectly changed the way he was acting. He was leaning against the wall, head resting against it.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" he thought. He knew that if he stayed with them, he and Charlie will be thrown together a lot and he couldn't afford to act reckless. As she was getting to him more and more, he knew it was a matter of days when he will do something stupid that will damage them.  
>Aaron's panicked voice brought him from his thoughts and he immediately started to run. As he entered the room he could see Aaron next to Charlie, pulling the needle out and trying to wake her up. She was already unconscious.<p>

"Move." he pushed Aaron out of the way. "Charlotte! Charlotte!" he called for her as he checked her pulse. She lost a lot of blood. He laid her down on her back and grabbed her legs pushing them up so the blood can get in her head. "Come on. Wake up!"

It didn't take a lot of time and Charlie started to stir. He gently knelt down still holding her legs in an up position placing them on his knees.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yeah." she muttered trying to focus.

He checked her pulse touching her neck and as his hand touched her eyes immediately found his. He knew that he should remove his hand but he just didn't. Instead, his fingers slowly went around her neck holding her in place.

"You scared me half to death." words left him mouth before he had the time to think.

"Thank you." she whispered.

He shook his head.

"Didn't do anything, Charlie."

"You came back. Again." she said on purpose. She was used to being left alone, but somehow, when in trouble, he was always there, probably stepping on every belief he had.

"I never left." he whispered back looking down. He sat down on the floor putting her legs down as well. His hand left her neck and she felt cold where his fingers once were. He was torn, she could see that. But he didn't leave, he was there...

She didn't know what to say so she was quiet as he was. Nothing actually happened between the two, but they both knew nothing will be the same again. They were both exposed to one another.

In that moment Rachel rushed in the room

"What happened?"

Bass stood up, anger showing in his eyes.

"Where the hell were you? She could've bled out to death."

"Well, where were you?" she asked pushing back. He stood back not really wanting to say that he left Charlie because he was overwhelmed by his emotions.

"She's your daughter." he simply said looking down.

Rachel nodded looking at Charlie who was watching the exchange.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Charlie just nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."

"It's alright. Just check on Miles."

She did and smiled a little.

"I think he's going to be fine. It will take time to recover completely, but his arm should be ok."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank God." Aaron said.

Miles started to stir and everyone's eyes were on him.

"Did we win?" he asked in his own way.

Rachel smiled and knelt next to him.

"Yeah, we did. For now, at least. Can you sit up?"

He tried and with her help he succeeded.

"Wow. Who died?" he tried to joke as he saw Charlie and Bass's face. They both looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Cynthia did." Aaron said from his place.

"Oh, God, Aaron. I'm so sorry. I never meant..." Miles stuttered.

"It's ok." he said. "Glad to see you're gonna be fine. I'm gonna need your help, but that can wait."

"But, what happened? Where's everybody?" Miles looked around. "And what's with you two? Charlie, you ok?"

"Charlie and Bass gave you their blood so you can heal properly." Rachel interjected.

Miles's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't that surprised by their actions, but still it meant a lot.

"Well, as soon as we get out of here, I'll buy you two a round."

"You cheap bastard." Bass chuckled a little and Charlie smiled.

Miles tried to stand up but he failed. He was still too weak.

"You're in no condition to travel." Rachel said. "I propose that we stay here for the night. It should be dark soon anyhow. We can decide where to go from here tomorrow."

"I agree." Bass said. "I'm gonna go and try to find a more suitable room for staying the night."

Miles nodded.

"If you can find a king size bed, that would be perfect for me."

"Don't you make me take my blood back." Bass said going towards the exit.

"I'll come with." Charlie said and jumped to her feet.

"Charlie, you should rest too." Rachel said trying to keep Charlie away from Bass. It was pure instinct.

"I'm fine, mom." Charlie said throwing her a threatening stare. She really hated when Rachel tried to act as a real mother. She left them willingly at one point and lost the rights to force her opinion on her.

Charlie left the room and went after Bass who didn't stop for her and was now walking down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Miles asked catching the change of atmosphere in the air.

"I'll tell you when you're better." Rachel just sighed. There was nothing left to do but pray for the best.

Charlie looked left and right to see where Bass left. As she caught him with her eyes she ran a little to catch up with him.

"Hey! Wait up!" she yelled.

As she got closer, Bass suddenly turned around and grabbed her by the waist pushing her against the wall, surprising her. His look wasn't threatening, but full of passion.

"What do you want from me?" he asked his voice hoarse.

Charlie started to breathe heavily as she tried to compose herself.

"I don't want anything." she lied on instinct.

"Charlotte..." he spoke her name softly as he moved away a bit putting Charlie in a place where she missed his strong hands on her waist. She didn't know what to say. She was never in this situation before.  
>He ran his fingers through his hair fiercely.<br>"What do you want?" he asked her again. He lost so much over the years and he wasn't ready to put himself on the line like that.

She was so scared but she had a feeling that this was their only shot. This was a turning point that will change everything for good. So she decided not to be a coward. She was never intimidated by him and she had a feeling he appreciated that.

She moved closed to him until her chest was almost touching his. They were in this place before, but then they were threatening each other. She couldn't help not to see the irony.

"You." she simply said.

He looked at her, his eyes still showing guard.

"What?"

"You heard me." she challenged him. "I want you. All of you."

Bass sighed looking around trying to compose himself. The urge to throw Charlie against the wall hit him again, but not like before. He wanted to kiss her all over, make her sigh his name as he undressed her, begging him to take her right there.

"Charlotte..." he started again not really knowing what he wanted to say. He looked at her challenging look and courage filled him. He stepped closed forcing her to take a step back, until she hit the wall once again, now with less strength. "You're taking a dangerous path."

"I know what I'm doing. The question is, do you want to take that path with me?"

Bass looked down at her full lips already knowing the answer, but he needed to be sure.

"Why?"

She was confused.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me?" with every word he moved even closer, if that was possible. His hand found her waist and his thumb fpund her soft skin, sending shivers down Charlie's spine. She mirrored his actions, and her hands found his shirt. She pushed it upwards and placed both of her hands on his stomach.

"Because I know how you make me feel."

"And how's that?" he asked closing his eyes composing himself. She was driving him insane as she started to scrape his skin with her fingernails.

"Alive. You make me feel alive." she honestly said. She wasn't lying. Every second spent with him was worth more than seconds spent elsewhere.

Bass knew that Charlie wouldn't say stuff like that if she hadn't meant them. He also knew that he wanted to tease her a little. He was Sebastian Monroe, after all.

His left hand found a door knob on the door next to them and he pushed them open, not once taking his eyes from Charlies, licking his lips. She gulped, feeling his complete body as he pushed the door, leaning himself against her. His hand found her waist again and he forced her backwards into the room. Her legs hit the desk and she sat down with small force. He placed himself in between her legs pushing them further apart.

"You know there's no way back from here. If we do this, you're mine. We do this all the way. It's all or nothing, kid." he was telling her the truth. He wasn't a guy who would play around. If he gave himself to someone, it was without any conditions.

She looked up at him and licked her lips.

"What makes you think I would want it any other way?." she smirked challenging him. She was tired of this game. She needed him.

He nodded and his fingers found that place on the back of her neck bringing her even closer. She thought he was going to kiss her so she closed her eyes. Instead his tongue found her jaw and he licked her in one move until he found that sensitive spot behind her ear causing her to moan. He took her earlobe in his mouth and nibbled it.

"God..." Charlie moaned.

"God has nothing to do with this, Charlotte." he whispered sending cold air to her damp jaw. He stepped back watching her reaction. Her eyes were halfway closed and she was breathing heavily. "Say it."

"Bass...please." she knew she was begging him but she didn't care.

Before she could finish, his lips found hers and he kissed her fiercely. She welcomed his tongue and gladly accepted it. She was just as fierce as he was. She gripped his shoulders causing him a little bit of pain as he was gripping her waist. They both knew they couldn't do more at that point considering everyone just a few meters away. After a few minutes he slowed down the pace until they were kissing deeply but slowly. No struggle for power, just two people exploring one another. Bass's hands were in Charlie's hair bringing her closer than possible, feeling her every moan vibrating in his mouth. He was enjoying that kiss knowing that it wasn't just sexual attraction that was between them. This was pure love and need of belonging to someone that motivated the kiss.

They knew they had to stop so Bass slowed down the kiss even more bringing his lips to her neck putting butterfly kisses all over it. Charlie moaned once again but smiled as well.

He pulled himself backwards and leaned his forehead on Charlie's.

"We should go back." he whispered.

"Yeah." she whispered back.

They adjusted their wardrobe and left the room. Since that room was perfectly fine for them to sleep in they walked back.

"Hey." Charlie stopped and grabbed him by his arm. "What do we say to everyone?"

His look told her that he was getting angry.

"No. Wait. I don't mean I want to hide anything. I just don't want Miles to kill you immediately."

He looked at her directly.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I told you; you're mine now. Don't worry about the others." he was serious. She believed him.

"OK. Hey? If Miles tries anything, I'll defend you." she smiled back.

"Oh, really? You think he can take me?" he showed his honest smile, and she had to admit that his dimples were one of the cutest things about him.

"Well, he does have only one functioning hand now, so you'll have the advantage." she laughed.

He raised his eyebrows and started walking again, smiling. She really was something else, but no match for him. She wondered what he was up to as she followed him. He confidently walked in the gym.

"We found the room. Pack up. Oh, and Charlie and I are together now. If anyone has a problem with that, you can take that with me." he said, grabbing his and Charlies stuff looking at Rachel and Miles. Both were too stunned to say anything. Charlie entered the room right in that moment realizing the cat was out of the bag. Bass smiled at her, took her by the hand as they walked out.

"I told you I'll take care of it."

Miles calmly took his backpack as Rachel watched him. He took a flask out, opened it and took a big gulp.

"I'm gonna kill him."

THE END

It's been a long time since I wrote something and Charlie and Bass made me do it! :)))  
>Please review!<p> 


End file.
